


I Don't Want To Hurt You

by orphan_account



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: BDSM, BDSM?, F/F, Smut, first fic, shitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BDSM shenanigans of Rizzoli and Isles. Sub Jane. Dom Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be like a little more BDSM than it turned out to be. I probably shouldn't have started off with my first fic with something as tricky as that. I almost chickened out and didn't post it, but then I was like fuck it. It won't hurt. Anyways, this didn't turn out as rough as I wanted it to be , but anyways... read on.

Jane and Maura sat at the kitchen counter after a long day and a hard case. Maura swirled her sauvignon blanc silently before sipping it.  
“We have the rest of the evening free.”  
“Yeah” Jane smiled. She set her sweating beer on a coaster. “I have some ideas about that.” Maura cocked her head inquisitorially. “I thought we could try something new. Would you be up for that?”  
“I can’t agree or disagree without knowing what you have in mind.”  
“A fantasy,” Jane cleared her throat. She started rethinking what it took days to gather the courage to ask for. It wasn’t too late to turn back. She could say something totally vanilla. She could make a joke. She might even be able to just brush it off.  
“Jane?”  
Damn. She had gotten lost in her thoughts and waited too long.  
“Nothing.” Damn. Maura knew it wasn’t nothing and she wouldn’t rest until she had the answer.  
“I know you, Jane, and I know when you’re lying. This is something.” Maura pressed.  
“Nah. Just… just, nothing. What do you want to do tonight?”  
“I won’t judge you, Jane. I just want to make you happy.”  
Maura was determined and once Maura was determined, nothing could stop her. Jane sighed.  
“Ok. I thought we could try some rougher stuff in bed.” Jane took a quick swig of her beer to see how much more detail to go into. If Maura was disgusted, she would never have to speak of it again. Instead, Maura looked intrigued, but remained silent. Okay. Could have gone worse. “BDSM. You could tie me up and…” She trailed off.  
“Oh.” Maura swallowed hard. “So you would be the sub?” The idea didn’t appeal to Maura. She had hoped for a moment that she could be the one in pain. She wouldn’t enjoy being a sub, but at least she wouldn’t have to hurt her lover.  
“Yeah. If you want to try it out. We can start out really light. If you don’t want to, we could just do something else.” Jane finished her beer and walked over to place it in the recycling bin.  
Maura was unsure. This obviously meant more to Jane then she was letting on. Whatever Jane desired most, she would brush off as unimportant. As much as it made her stomach churn, she decided she could do it.  
“Yes.” It came out softer than she’d intended.  
“What?” Jane asked as she sat back down.  
“Yes, I can do that.” Maura sighed. “I can tie you up and…” She trailed off. “But I’ve never done anything remotely resembling this, so you’ll have to teach me.”  
“We should start tonight.” No use putting it off. “Come with me.” Maura said as she placed her wine glass in the sink and walked off toward the bedroom.

Maura and Jane stood facing each other in Maura’s bedroom.  
“This was your idea. Where should we start?”  
“A safe word. Red is a good one. Like red light.”  
“Sounds good. Red.”  
“Yeah. Red.” Jane nodded.  
Silence.  
“You had expressed a desire to be tied up. Would you like to use your handcuffs or did you have something else in mind?”  
“Handcuffs. Yeah. I’ll get ‘em” As Jane rifled through her clothes, trying to find her cuffs, she became even more nervous. Maura stared intently at the wall. She should repaint it. Perhaps this time a soothing violet.  
“Got ‘em” Jane held up a pair of handcuffs and a key and handed them to Maura. 

Again, silence. 

Maura set the handcuffs on the bed, set the key on the nightstand, and moved toward Jane. For a while, at least, she was in familiar territory. Maura put her hand on her lover’s hip and moved in for a kiss. The kiss was hungry, animalistic.  
Maura fumbled at the buttons on Jane’s shirt as Jane searched for a zipper 0on the back of Maura’s dress. It slid off easily as Jane’s shirt fell to the floor. Maura unfastened them and they slid to the floor easily.  
Back again in unfamiliar territory. Maura picked up the handcuffs and clicked them onto Jane’s wrists. The two women stood there almost naked.  
“What do I do now?” asked Maura.  
Jane shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”  
“Then why-“Maura started “Why do you think you’ll like it?”  
“It’s a fantasy, Maura. I don’t know if I’ll like it. It doesn’t have to make sense. All I know is that when you’re away and I need to ‘take care of things’ I think about you tying me up and spanking me and biting me and… And it gets me off.”  
Maura smiled at Jane’s turn of phrase. ‘take care of things’. Jane always had a euphemism ready for any sexual act. Perhaps due to Jane’s religious upbringing, she had always been ashamed of sex. That was why it was such a revelation for Jane to express what she wanted sexually. That was why it was so important that she feel normal and happy and right about wanting this.  
They kissed once more. A sweet, soft, short, kiss. For luck.  
“You just tell me to stop at any time. You just say ‘Red’ and I’ll stop.” Maura said this mostly for herself. She knew Jane could handle anything she could dish out. Hell, Jane had even shot herself in the gut in order to hit the man behind her. This was a reminder to herself that she wasn’t hurting Jane. Not really.  
Jane nodded.  
Maura pushed Jane back onto the bed. It didn’t seem to hurt, but even if it did, Jane was still smiling. Maura straddled her. Unsure of what to do next, she went for a safe bet. Maura kissed Jane’s neck slowly. Nobody could resist it.  
When Jane let out a happy sigh, Maura had to remind herself of what Jane wanted her to do. She braced herself and began to nip, gently at first then gradually harder, at Jane’s neck.  
As Jane squirmed under her, Maura began to understand the appeal in all of this. At least when she was with Jane. She was the only one who got to do this; who could do this. And best of all? It meant Jane trusted her.  
Maura reached around Jane’s back to unfasten her bra, as Jane arched her back. Maura guided the bra up Jane’s arms, where it rested near the handcuffs. There, now she could do what she wanted. Her bites started to travel down towards Jane’s breast. Growing more eager to please. She ran her thumb over Jane’s nipple; sucking gently before biting down hard. Jane whimpered. Maura sat up.  
“I’m not hurting you, am I?”  
“Keep going, harder” Jane breathed.  
Maura nodded. Maura kissed down until she reached Jane’s underwear. She rubbed Jane slightly through the material. She arched her hips, trying to increase sensation, but Maura was having none of it. She withdrew her hand. Maura hooked her finger into her partner’s underwear, pulled them off, and tossed them aside.  
Maura smiled. She was enjoying this much more than she had ever anticipated. She ran her thumb down her partners slit, which was slick with wetness. She began to lick Jane, but never close enough to her clit to give her any satisfaction. Maura raked the nails of her left hand down Maura’s thigh. Jane whimpered. Maura suspected it was not as much from pain as from pleasure.  
Then suddenly Maura stopped. She looked up into Jane’s pleading brown eyes. This was the real fun, she decided. The real torture. Jane would come when she decided, not a moment sooner. And it would be all the more intense for waiting.  
She ran her tongue along the inside of Jane’s thigh, biting gently. Then back to licking. When Maura was sure Jane might come at any moment, she withdrew all sensation from the area, opting to kiss an only slightly more innocent area of Jane’s body. When Maura was sure Jane could take it no longer, she decided to show mercy. Next time, she felt Jane’s hips grind against her, she kept going.  
She watched as Jane came, moaning Maura’s name in pleasure, gyrating against her. When Jane finally became still again, Maura smiled and crawled up next to Jane. She reached and grabbed the handcuff key off the nightstand and unfastened the cuffs, placing them, along with the key, onto the nightstand.  
Jane was always tired after sex and Maura knew she would be asleep soon. So Maura rested her head onto Jane’s shoulder and together they drifted off to sleep. 

Epilogue  
*******************************  
Maura awoke to the sound of cursing and the smell of coffee both coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. Jane stood next to the sink, running her arm under cool water.  
“Are you injured?” Maura asked as she smoothed her dressing gown.  
“Nah. Just a little bit of pain.”  
Maura rotated Jane’s arm slightly to get a better look at what appeared to be a minor burn.  
“You seemed to enjoy a little bit of pain last night” Maura smiled mischievously.  
“Coming from you, it was great, but that stupid fucking coffee machine of yours has claimed yet another victim. It will only hurt for a while. Anyways, here’s your mushroom omelet.” Jane handed Maura her eggs.  
“Speaking of hurt, last night was gratifying.” Maura, still standing next to Jane, took a bite of her eggs. “I’d like to try it again sometime if you’re willing”  
“I was about to say the same thing myself.” Said Jane, before sipping her coffee.  
“But we need to look into safe practices. I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to do”  
Jane smiled at seeing such love and concern in Maura’s eyes  
“And I don’t want to hurt you” Maura stated. Jane made an exaggerated pouty face. “Or maybe I do.”  
Jane set her coffee down on the counter and looked into Maura’s eyes. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”  
“I know, Jane. And I love you too.”


End file.
